Roadster of Discontent the awakening
by TomoSteele01
Summary: The story before roadster of discontent still awaiting an ending
1. Chapter 1

Roadster of Discontent The awakening / Keisuke Love

The Takashi brothers sat on the now cool bonnet of Keisuke's FD both silent for a minute till Ryosuke broke it. "You need something to take your mind of things Keisuke you can't keep up this pace without relaxing. The solutions simple really" pausing to watch his Aniki's face " you need a girlfriend"

"Ryosuke no way you can't be serious I wont be able to concentrate fully on D if I do that" dropping the last of his cigarette to the floor and stamping on it like it would make his Aniki change his mind.

"how about that Kyoko girl she would understand if you needed to practice and you exclaimed you liked no truly loved her the last time you drunk way to much saki."

pausing yet again to look at Keisuke's face but what he saw was a shock Keisuke was crying.

Sprinting back to his fd and firing down Akagi at an alarming rate, Keisuke tried desperately to calm his self but he couldn't. He had to see her he had to find her, Speeding towards the Saitama prefecture as fast as his FD would carry him.

Ryosuke had hit a nerve and he knew it climbing back into the bucket seat of his FC contemplating what he had just done he knew it was necessary, he had to forget the past and this is the final step he thought to himself knowingly.

What will I do what will I say? Keiskue thought to himself urging his FD onwards uphill.

Then he spotted it but it wasn't a pretty site the black FD was tangled up in a section of guardrail hanging on for dear life. There was nothing to say. Skidding his FD to a standstill he ran out heart pounding. Reaching into the door of the precariously balanced FD. He reached into her. She was cut badly bleeding from the head blood almost gushing out she was unconscious or so he thought. Rushing to undo the harnesses, She Murmured "My Darling how did you... she finished faintly. "Kyoko hold on I love you don't leave me not like I left you the last time please no!!!" Keiskue exclaimed. The harness wouldn't come loose he Panicked as the FD groaned its twisted body ready to fall into the abyss of the side of the pass. Then it came free he scooped her up and out of the seat, not a moment to soon as the FD plummeted of the side of the mountain.

He Sprinted back to his Yellow FD. Quickly looking her over she was hurt her head bleeding concussion maybe, her arm was badly cut also but she was still with him, peering into his eyes deeply. Hopping into the FD he quickly mashed down on the accelerator, changing gear with one hand and grabbing the mobile from the side door with the other.

"Come on Pick up he screamed at the Phone."

"Rys" Rysouke Said. Keisuke not letting him finish

"Hospital Saitama prefecture when u can there's been an accident Aniki." Keisuke Finished slamming the phone down on the floor Matt.

Suddenly he was calm glancing over at her, she will be ok he thought.

Concentrating on getting to the hospital as fast as possible he started to tell her everything, what had happened to his girlfriend. And how he loved her his Kyoko.

Begging her to give him another chance as he let a tear run down his face.

Kyoko completely exhausted spoke quietly and faintly " of course my darling I knew you would come back to me eventually" with that she passed out and Keisuke truly now drove faster than he ever had before coming to an abrupt stop outside the hospital running in with her in his arms, Screaming for a doctor.

A few hours later... (Saitama prefecture Hospital)

Keisuke started to nod off she was still unconscious so he started to grab a few hours rest.

Meanwhile Ryosuke had gone off saying he had something to sort out once he gave his brother the honest opinion that she was a bit battered but ok.

He felt a poke nearly jumping out of his uncomfortable hospital seat, he looked over at her smiling at him.

" I thought it was a dream she said wincing as she looked at him, my FD is it ok." She finished.

Trying to think how to tell her he leaned over and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. She blushed profusely, then gave him one back in a mischievous manner.

"Gone he said it fell of the cliff, before I grabbed you out of it." Keisuke finished. Giving her a smirk he followed with, "I'm sure we can sort something out, Just you concentrate on getting better so I can take you to dinner." He said smiling at her. I feel so calm Keisuke thought I've never felt like this in my entire life. Looking at his new Girl Friend. Ill have to sort you out an FD Ill ask Aniki tomorrow he thought. As he walked back to his FD to go grab some clothes for Kyoko from her flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 2 days later

"Aniki I'm coming in" Keisuke shouted.

Barging into his Aniki's room "Kyoko comes out of hospital tomorrow I er' was wondering If..."

"I Can get you an FD for her seeing hers was wrecked." Ryosuke said bluntly letting his breath out in a sigh

"Well remember when your FD was damaged. Well I prepared an FD for you." Ryosuke then reached into his maple drawer and produced a set of keys.

" It's Identical to yours Apart from the body kit it was meant to be a surprise for your birthday but If you want give it to her I won't mind." Ryosuke finished.

"Aniki I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything its in my garage. Go get your girlfriend Keisuke say it's of you." Ryosuke said with a smile.

Watching his aniki run out to the garage, Hearing the black FD's engine fire up it had been an expensive move but if it meant Keisuke would be happy then it was an expenditure that was worth it he might even like it, he chuckled to himself.

Especially with the most recent discovery it was a move worth making, pulling out his car keys himself with a more serious expression on his face and heading of to the important meeting to share his latest discovery with his contact.

"Amazing Keisuke exclaimed. So easy to push drifting the FD perfectly down every corner of Saitama Touge on the way to the hospital " I must remember to ask Ryosuke about the settings on this car" he thought.

Running into the hospital clutching the flowers and keys in his hands, Keisuke arrived just as Kyoko was pulling on her sweater he snuck up behind her and planted a kiss on her cheeks, she turned round with a beaming smile and kissed him back.

"You left these in my FD." Keisuke said. watching the confused look on Kyoko's face.

"Come on lets get going." Keisuke said putting his arm round her waist.

Both walking out to the car park and up to the gleaming black FD.

"Get in its yours no questions." Keisuke said with a beaming smile on his face.

" I don't know what to say I... ." Kyoko finished

"Well don't just enjoy it."

Kyoko then ran up to Keisuke and planted another kiss making Keisuke feel dizzy.

They both hopped into the FD heading straight for Saitima's downhill.

Kyoko threw the FD round the corners picking up speed and on the second run.

"Keisuke Kun this cars amazing, I'm gonna push it a little now." an astonished Keisuke looked at his girl friend.

Sheesh she's been driving at my level and she wasn't even pushing it, so that would mean she's better than this. he thought as the FD swiftly drifted round yet another corner even faster this time grabbing for the handle "wow she's amazing" he thought. Keisuke starting to feel sick from the side G. It feels like that time Fujiwara gave me a lift he thought.

When the FD came to a half they both got out at a house that Keisuke had given her directions to.

"Darling where are we?" Kyoko asked.

"My home your home if you want." he finished.

looking at her face waiting for a reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 meant to be

Kyoko reached over and kissed him again "I I don't know what to say." Kyoko finished

looking at a crestfallen Keisuke (boy he couldn't hide his feelings she thought awesome)

she reached over and whispered in his ear "Of course my darling its a dream come true."

planting another passionate kiss on his lips watching him smile and space out for a second.

They both ran inside straight to Keisuke's bedroom.

Meanwhile in a small cafe north of Gunma the FC Pulled into the car-park next to the shining blue GC8. Hopping out Ryosuke walked calmly inside looking for his friend spotting him puffing out on yet another cigarette and reading the paper, he walked over to the table and sat down. getting straight to business Bunta started, "are you sure."

" Yes" Ryosuke stated pushing the medical records across the table of Kyoko's blood type and Takumi's.

"Hmmm so she's appeared after all these years." Bunta finished. " So can she drive."

"A black FD she lost control of her old one and nearly sent it of the pass." but by luck my aniki, Keisuke had gone to declare his love to her and saved her. I gave Keisuke a new FD to give her today." Ryosuke finished.

Prompting raised eyebrows of Bunta.

"A FD huh Black , I heard rumors of a FD defeating nearly everyone in Kanto." Bunta finished.

"Thats her." Ryosuke finished.

they went on to talk about many details in depth about project D. and everyones future's.

As Ryosuke went to get in his FC "hey kid get in my passenger seat I wanna show you about what you asked." Bunta finished.

Literally running over to the Impreza They headed of downhill Ryosuke analyzing every move Bunta made. Ryosuke learnt lots deciding it was the logical way forward he would have to find one but the engine would have to go it would not do. He thought to himself way to cruel compared to a rotary. Bunta dropped him off at his FC.

Time to head home they both thought Not that Keisuke will miss me Ryosuke thought. allowing himself a small chuckle.


End file.
